Divided Between Two
by SmilingHidesMyTears
Summary: Pokeshippng and Egoshipping, a story where YOU, yes you, choses who Misty should end with by reviewing or voting. Will it be charm-speaker Gary Oak or goofty heart made of gold Ash Ketchum? Full summery inside, no definte ending still so vote. Starts with pokeshipping then egoshipping and then the end is the results to who won. So vote poke and ego shippers
1. Proglue

**Divided Between Two**

Full Summery- (Summery may change.)

High School with Pokémon!

Ash and Misty started dating during their 8 grade and freshman year that is intill Ash got a chance to achieve his dream so he took it, breaking Misty's heart in the process. Two years later Misty is dating Gary Oak with the arrival of the famous Ash can Misty decide who her heart belongs to fully? Will Ash sucseed in re winning Misty's heart or will it be Garys. Will it be the goofy Ash Ketchum or will it be charm-speaker Gary Oak? Pokeshipping and Egosipping. T cuz I don;t relly know where to put it.

In this fanfiction YOU decided so vote for whoever YOU want. Nothing is decided intill the end so yeah review with your vote.

I own nothing not Pokémon.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

-Misty-

The rain poured as thunder rumbled in the sky. I ran across the streets and waited patiently for the upcoming bus, trying and failing not to get wet, not that I minded much anyway. I loved the rain you see, always have and always will, it was just something that made me feel, good not someone who was fake but someone real. Actually anything to deal with water made me feel good, water Pokémon, swimming heck I even enjoyed the underwater ballets my sisters put on. So in other words my mood was extremely happy, but why not my life was great.

Everything was perfect actually exactly how I imagined it, my Pokémon were healthy, I achieved good grades in my school, the gym was at its highest, and I was healthy and happy. Yet best of all was that I finally got to be with Ash. In a romantic way you see, I mean we have been best friends since ages ago but we finally confessed. We started dating in eighth grade, and in just two short days we were going to make two years of being in a happy relationship.

Okay our relationship wasn't perfect but whose is, we had our fair share amount of fights but they were always made to remind ourselves of the old times and I like it that way. It proved that you didn't need to change just so friends could be in love. And right now that's what we are in, were in love. It's at our highest and I hope it gets higher and higher as the years go by.

Speaking of the famous Ash Ketchum, I was going to see him right now; he called a while ago saying if we could meet because he had something important to tell me. He sounded excited so, if Ash Ketchum was excited it must be good, right?

Right. So yeah as soon as the bus arrived I headed straight to Virderian city to then walk so we could meet where we first met. To say I was impatient was the understatement of the year.

Finally as I arrived, I noticed his figure up a head, soon I started running and embracing him in a tight hug. But then, everything went…wrong. His hug was stiff and he hugged me tight smelling my scent as if he'd never see it again. I remember asking what happened and what came next was a blur.

He told me he had to leave… at first it didn't seem so bad. He always traveled around the world so I thought that it was nothing but then the words he uttered crashed my fragile world breaking it like broken glass.

"_I'm-"_ I remember him say as he forced his lips into mine, I felt a tear fall down my cheek but it wasn't mine, to tell you the truth I didn't have a clue to what was happing right now so I guess I went with the flow…like the ocean. I didn't even get him to finish his sentence because I asked as soon as we broke apart,

"_Why it's only going to be for a little while right so no need to be sad,"_ I had said as I wiped away the tear that had fallen and smiled at him but he…turned away. _"…Right Ash, it will only be for a little while right?"_ I asked again looking at him questionly.

"_I-I don't know." _I gently looked down and waited for what was next.

"_I'm sorry Misty but I don't know how long or even if….I don't know if I'm coming back."_

"_Oh…When?" _Was my simple replay.

"_In two days." _My eyes shot up, he was leaving on our anniversary. I might never see him again, no contact.

Suddenly anger welled up inside me and before I knew it my hand was in his cheek. As soon as I had done it I regretted it, my hand stickered but my heart ached more. He tired holding me but I stepped back shaking my head.

"_No, no, no. Wh-Why didn't you tell be before."_ I demanded to know.

As he explained his reasoning; that he didn't want to worry me, and that this was short notice, that it was a camp sort of campus where you were taught great ways to train his Pokémon and that he could achieve many things with this but he failed to apologize. At least for the important things like; ruining that special trip **he** and I had been planning for their two year anniversary or that he failed to tell her before.

She would've forgiven him if he had apologized for those reasons but he didn't. In the end he never did.

"_I-I have to go." _ I said as I started to go home, _"I have to think." _With that I ran.

I don't remember what I did the next day, I most likely cried but my relationship whether it wasn't official or not had…ended.

Then on the day he was to leave I remember walking and then running to catch the bus so I could hopefully catch up to you and ask if I could come with you because without Ash I wasn't myself.

But just as the car was turning towards the corner I heard a teaching noise, and then… everything turned to darkness.

* * *

A/N review and critsum is taken with grateful thanks and the voting officially starts next chapter but you can start now and remember you can continue to vote in every chapter. So choose Pokeshipping or Egoshipping if you want to decide you better vote.

But yeah I love this story, I got it in a dream and I just had to write it down. So yeah what do you think?

Oh and next chapter will hopfully be up soon maybe 2 to 10 days but thats only if I get reviews so if you like it REVIEW PLZ :3


	2. Solitude Can Be Colder At Times

Divided Between Two

Chapter Two: Solitude can be colder at times

* * *

-Misty-

Smoke and dust was what surrounded me when I woke up, laying in the middle of the street covered in ashes and blood. I looked around me and noticed people crying and some were moaning because of the pain, some were long gone. I lifted my head a little and saw that the whole streets were filled with traffic; I saw the bus I had been previously been in, smashed by a giant truck.

My head ached and made a buzzing sound that made me want to stop it. The driver of the bus was limping his way to me; he had a part of his face covered in blood that made me want to vomit. My mouth was dry and I felt the taste of blood enter my mouth.

"Miss are you alright?" The bus driver asked, _No_ was my first thought but since he was making a real big hard effort in sounding like everything was going to be fine I nodded my head, _Ugh it hurts._

"You sure, we called an ambulance, should come in a minute or two, just try to stay awake okay?" He said gently as he looked at her, instantly I knew he wasn't okay but who would…certainly not him and definitely not her.

"Huh? Um I mean I'll try." I said weakly, I felt my voice crack and I coughed a little, the smoke I inhaled but have been the cause of this.

For a few minutes I saw the chaos that became the streets. People were crying somewhere even screaming, I even saw a little boy cry and wine as he couldn't find his mother. After a few minutes thou I suddenly felt this need, this urgency to sleep, I wanted it now more than anything. My eyes lids felt heavy and I was about to go to that dark pitch world once again if it weren't for a voice calling me.

"Red? Red is that you, what the heack happened to you…Don't go to sleep I'll take you to the hospital okay. Just don't go to sleep"

That voice seemed strangely familiar but I didn't get see who it was because suddenly I fell back.

3 months after...

Misty

'Relax, just try to relax'. I remember telling myself as I closed my eyes and floated in the water. It was the first time I entered the pool of the Cerulean gym after the…accident. Damn it, 'no, I, I don't want to remember'. I pleaded to myself as I clutched my eyes tighter. I breathed in and out, then after a few minutes I took in huge air and dove down the pool. I didn't want to remember, I wanted to just die then and there. Suddenly flashback started appearing inside my mind.

"_Hey look I got a bite." I had said as a smile appeared on my face. _

_I was excited beyond belief, I got a bite! Ha take that Daisy, Violet and Lily! I can be independent, I can take care of myself, and I can do anything I want!_

"_Hey, it's just a kid…..And a Pikachu!" I said as I pulled the boy out, I gasped as I looked into his chocolate eyes, but then I decided to focus of the injured Pikachu._

'NO.' I said, 'Stop, stop thinking about Ash!' I shook my head and because of that I lost some oxygen but I didn't bother to resurface.

"_Hey Misty wanna take a walk, I want to ask you something?" Ash asked as he looked into my eyes. _

_I smiled shyly as I nodded. He gave me a goofy smile and then started to walk ahead, my heart pounded as I walked a bit closer to him. My breath caught and then I clutched my fists and walked back a bit._

"_So umm, why did you say no to Griffin?" He asked as he looked everywhere but me._

_Griffin was the boy that had asked me out, it wasn't a simple "Will you please go on a date with me" No it was a "Will you be my girlfriend" Griffin had made it romantic by asking today, on Valentine day. It was really sweet and all but I just couldn't say yes. I didn't want to._

"_Because I don't like him." I finally said simply. Ash smiled a little but then frowned as he looked at me in the eyes._

"_But it was romantic and girls like that, right?" I huffed in annoyance._

"_Well of course but he isn't the one I'm in love with! Why you wanted me to be his girlfriend or something."_

"_No of course not...Wait __**he isn't**__ the one you are __**in love with?" **__Ash asked as he glared at me. My breath hitched and I felt extremely embarrassed._

"_Well um ah," I said as I looked around, why did I have to bring that up._

"_Answer me Mist, Who is the guy you're in love with?" Ash said angrily as he looked into my eyes._

"_Why, why do you care?" I asked getting angry myself._

"_Because I care."_

"_Ash Ketchum that isn't enough of a reason, why do you care?" _

"_Because I care for you damn it. I care for you and not in a "sister brother way." I gasped._

"_Wha-What?"_

"_I care about you, hell I love you!" Ash said as he held my hand tightly. _

"_You, you do?"_

"_Why do you think I care that Griffin asked you out, why do you think I hate when other guys look at you or hug you or something."_

"…"

"_Ugh whatever look who is this guy?"_

"_I-I"_

"_Who is he?"_

"_YOU!" I screamed as I held his chin and crushed my lips to his._

'NO' I screamed again shaking my head as tears stared falling into my eyes, mixing into the pools water. Suddenly my oxygen ran out and then everything looked bleaked but I felt something carry me into the gyms floor.

….

_3 more Months Later..._

Please, please, forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up

And barely conscious, you'll say to no one

"Isn't something missing?

Snow filled the streets of Cerulean City as I looked around and notice the streets decorated with reds and greens. Lights covered the city making it a splendid sight to see. Misty Williams glared at the floor as she walked through the snowy streets, Marril in her arms and Togatic flying above her. Her eyes were puffy, and there color was drained looking just plain.

She didn't know where she was going, 'Talk about nowhere to go' she thought bitterly. But her feet did, they carried her intill she was left at Cerulean Cape. She saw couples cuddled smiling happily at their lovers. Something made Misty's heart ache, her throat tightened and she turned away.

She walked intill she saw a bench, dislocated from the others, dislocated from the other people that seemed happier than she could ever be. She searched her pocket looking for something in particular and once she found it she unfolded it.

**Misty,**

**I need to take this opportunity, who knows if this could be the last. I don't know if I'll ever return, but if I don't I hope you keep being yourself. Goodbye.**

**Love Ash.**

Misty crumbled it but then decided that she could do something else. On the back she wrote.

**Ash,**

**You won't come back. I can't live. Bye.**

**Love Misty.**

You won't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

She knew she was right. She couldn't live, she knew no one would really cry for her absence….she knew. It was seven months already, Ash probably forgot about her. She was _that_ unimportant, that insignificant. No one was going to really miss her. No one could. No one would.

Misty licked her lips and crumpled the piece of paper and stuffed it into a crack on the floor, she berried it.

"Togatic take Marril on a ride, okay…..I'll be on the gym once you're done okay. Bye." She said weakly as she cuddled both her babies and kissed them on the cheek.

Togatic nodded confused by its mother's behavior but took Marril and went up to take its brother on a ride.

Misty smiled as she waved them goodbye but when she was sure they left she went to the cerulean cemetery.

"Mom, Dad…..It's been a while, I'm sorry I haven't visited but I could never find the time. But its Christmas today and I have a special gift for you guys, I hope you accept it." Misty said as she looked into her parent's grave.

"I'm coming to visit you guys but once I get there I won't leave. I'll stay in your arms daddy just like you wanted when I was little. You can finally teach me how to cook mom. It's going to be a blast like when I was little, will stay together forever…..intill the end."

With that Misty curled herself in their grave and smiled as she tried to let sleep over take her.

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please, forgive me

But I won't be home again

I know what you do to yourself

I breathe deep and cry out

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

And if I bleed, I'll bleed

Knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something

Even though I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Though I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

* * *

**A/N**

**So yeah Misty tried to suicide herself….But don't worry somebody comes to the rescue. **

**No on to different matters…..**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYBODY!**

**Omg when I had the first reviews I thought 'well ego shippers are winning so far. And since this is all the reviews I expect I'll start writing" but then when I was done writing this chapter I am like**

"**WOW pokeshippers are turning things around." So with that I had to rewrite it (the chapter) and then I got messed up….you guys have no idea how much times I rewrote this chapter but in the end I liked how it turned out. **

**No next chapter it is going to be EGOSHIPPING so pokeshippers don't be mad…If you guys keep voting (Pokeshippers) there will be nothing to worry about. As for ego shippers if you want to win the war plz review. **

**Oh and on another note I myself don't know who I am rotting for cuz I have to be neutral and honestly I love both shippings but I don't know which one I love most.**

**Anyway read and review people**

**p.s you want the lyrics ask me in a review. **

**~SHMT~**


End file.
